Ron Weasley and the Adventure of a Lifetime
by daredyoutokissme
Summary: Ron's first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry along, Ron." called Mum. "You don't want to miss the train on your first day of school." She bustled past me, carrying several packages.

"Yeah, Ron." agreed Fred. "The train is the only way in. If you miss it, you'll have to wait until next year." he grinned.

I frowned. "If I miss the train, you'll miss it too."

George popped up beside Fred. "The train isn't the only way in, Fred. We can Floo to Hogsmeade tomorrow if we miss the train. But you won't be able to go Ron, because you'll have missed the sorting ceremony, so you _will_ have to wait until next year." He and Fred high fived.

I stuck out my tongue at them. "Shut up."

"Ooh!" replied Fred sarcastically. "You'd better not sass the teachers like that. Anyway, George and I are going now. Good luck with your trunk." He and George each picked up one end of George's trunk and made their way out of the room.

I looked at my own trunk in dismay. How was I going to get it outside? Dad had carried it down from my room, but he was busy. I knew I couldn't lift it. I took a deep breath and shoved it with all my might. It moved about an inch. I tried again. Another inch. Eventually I managed to get it into the kitchen, but the floor in there was too uneven for me to move it any farther. Just then I heard Mum come through the kitchen door. She rounded the corner and shrieked. "Ronald! You've scratched the floor all to pieces!" I looked behind me. Uh oh. The living room floor had deep track marks leading directly to me. "What do you have to say for yourself? Nevermind, we haven't got time." She levitated my trunk across the kitchen and through the front door. I hurried along behind her, but tripped over the front step and sprawled in the dirt. Luckily Fred and George were busy teasing the gnomes and didn't see.

Ginny helped me up. "Thanks, Gin." I said.

"Are you excited Ron?" she asked. Before I had thought of an answer she continued. "I want to go too." she said, for the twelve-thousandth time this summer.

"You can't go Ginny. Next year." I replied.

"You'll write, won't you?"

"No, probably not." I replied, honestly. "But I promise I'll tell you all about it when I get home."

"Kids, into the car." called Dad.

"Let's go, Ginny." I said, starting towards the car. "This is the last time you have to do this before it's your turn."

She smiled at that. "Ok Ron. I'm excited for you."

"Thanks, Gin." I said again.

* * *

On the way to King's Cross, I was smushed into the back seat of Dad's Ford Anglia and forced to listen to Fred and George's ravings. I mostly stared out the window, but I tuned in when Ginny asked them what happened on their first day at Hogwarts. Mum and Dad had refused to tell me what to expect, saying that they didn't want to spoil anything for me. But now Fred was giving a full account! Perfect.

"Well, the train ride was pretty boring. Once you've done it a few times you get used to it."

George interrupted "But when we got off the train, we were swarmed by giant spiders who picked up our luggage and carried it to the castle."

My eyes widened. I hate spiders. Surely, they were joking, weren't they? Fred took over again. This was the twins' usual way of speaking. "And then they picked us up too, and carried us to the castle as well."

Ginny made a face. "Stop it. You're lying. There are no giant spiders at Hogwarts."

"Are too, little sis." said George "You'll see."

"Anyway," continued Fred "Then we had the sorting ceremony. You have to do all sorts of tasks so they can see how you act in different situations. None of it is too bad though. The worst was probably wrestling the troll."

"We have to wrestle a troll?" I asked suspiciously.

"You don't have to." replied George. "But if you don't, they'll put you in Hufflepuff. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave."

"It doesn't matter which house you get put in, Ron." said Ginny as I turned back to the window, having had enough of the twins' dumb stories.

"You're just saying that so that you won't feel bad if you get put in a different house next year." retorted Fred.

Everyone always said it didn't matter, but it mattered a lot. I needed to be in Gryffindor so I could prove that I was a part of this family. Because it didn't feel like I was most of the time.

* * *

We finally made it to the train station and loaded our luggage onto trolleys. I didn't see how the Muggles didn't notice that there were wizards running all over the place. Some people were blatantly obvious. I mean, it was a safe bet that anyone with an owl cage was a wizard. And I saw several people wearing wizarding robes. I guess the Muggles were just clueless. I made up a game of deciding who was a wizard and who was a Muggle, and this distracted me until we got to the barrier, when I realized Mum was pointing at me.

She was talking to a boy about my age with messy black hair and glasses. I wish Mum would let me wear my hair like that, but she had attacked it with a wet comb that morning, saying I had to look nice for my first day. I tried to focus on the conversation. Mum was telling the boy how to get on the platform.

"Go on, go now before Ron." she said.

I watched as he ran towards the wall. He looked even more nervous than I felt. I guess if he had never been on through the barrier before, it made sense that he would be nervous. He must not have any older siblings, I thought. Lucky.

"Your turn Ron." said Mum.

I took a deep breath and followed the boy through the wall. It wasn't until I saw the train that I started to feel excited for the first time. Even when I was getting my wand it had still felt so surreal. But now it was actually happening. I was going to Hogwarts.

Dad took my trunk and carried it onto the train. Mum put her hands on my shoulders.

"Oh, Ron. I'm going to miss you so much." she said, beaming at me. "The baby! Going off to Hogwarts. To think." Mum shook her head in disbelief.

"Ginny's the baby, not me." I replied, glad Fred and George weren't witnessing this. I managed to get Mum to let go of me just as they returned, but it was short-lived.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." she announced, advancing towards me with her handkerchief outstretched.

"Mum, geroff!" I exclaimed as she began trying to rub my nose off. "Shut up." I said to Fred and George, who were laughing.

Eventually they stopped mocking me and started telling a story about how the boy from before was Harry Potter. I rolled my eyes, but Mum seemed to believe it.

Once we finally got onto the train I waved at Mum and Dad and started looking for a seat, preferably somewhere far away from Fred and George, but everywhere was full. I would let Ginny sit with me next year, I decided.

Surprisingly, the only half empty compartment was the one with the boy. Well, I thought, at least he's new too. So, I went in.

"Anyone sitting there?" I asked. He shook his head, but before I could say anything else the twins returned and announced they were going to look at their friend Lee's tarantula. Enough with the giant spiders! Thankfully, they left after that.

I didn't want to fall into a trap, but I had to know. "Are you really Harry Potter?" I asked.

He nodded and even showed me his scar. Wow. He must have serious powers, I thought to myself. I'll probably be bottom in everything.

The rest of the train ride was pretty boring, like the twins had said. Harry and I talked about our families. He didn't like his family either! Mum had packed me the wrong sandwiches, but Harry bought a load of candy and shared it with me. I told him what I knew about Hogwarts and introduced him to Scabbers. We also met this annoying girl with a name that was impossible to pronounce and got in a fight with a pale boy called Draco. But the most exciting thing that happened was that by the time the train ride was over, I knew I had made my first friend.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't giant spiders that came to take us to the castle. It was an actual giant. Well no, he wasn't an actual giant. But he was a very large man. And he didn't carry us to the castle. We went in enchanted boats. Hogwarts was massive!

When we got inside we were met by Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House. She looked very strict, and I knew from Fred and George's stories that she was. I had second thoughts about whether or not I wanted to be in Gryffindor after all.

Professor McGonagall left us waiting in an antechamber. She didn't bother to tell us how we were going to be sorted. I wanted to discuss it with Harry, but he was pale as a sheet and looked like he was about to panic, so I turned to my other side instead.

"Do you know how we're sorted?" I asked a curly haired kid who was nearly as tall as me. "I'm Ron by the way."

"Justin. I'm Muggleborn, so I don't know anything." he replied.

I nodded, and was about to say something else when the annoying girl from before shushed me. _Excuse_ _me_? I was about to say something to her when all of a sudden, a bunch of ghosts burst through the wall. Justin screamed. I had never seen a ghost before. I wasn't sure why these ghosts needed to be living at Hogwarts. Surely, they weren't taking classes.

Professor McGonagall returned shortly.

"Follow me." she ordered.

I got in line behind Harry. I should have asked Charlie what the sorting ceremony involved when he visited last, but that was so long ago I didn't think to mention it. Fred and George were making faces at me as we walked through the Great Hall. I made a face back.

I really wanted this to be over with, half so I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore, and half because I was starving. My brothers had always raved about Hogwarts food, and I had just realized that we hadn't had supper yet.

It turned out that we just had to put on a singing hat, and it would tell us which house we belonged in. I breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, we were sorted alphabetically by last name, which meant I was right at the end.

I watched as everyone else was sorted. The first boy to get into Gryffindor was Seamus Finnegan. Unfortunately, the annoying girl was sorted into Gryffindor too. She was sitting up there for almost five minutes, which to me said the hat didn't know where she really belonged. Harry got sorted into Gryffindor too, which was no surprise. I was happy for him, but now I knew I had to be in Gryffindor. I just had to.

I was called second last. Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head. To my surprise, it started talking.

"Ron Weasley. I knew there was going to be another Weasley at some point. I know that you're going to be something special one day Ron. And I know where you belong. GRYFFINDOR!"

Oh, thank Merlin. And I was sorted much faster than that annoying girl. I made my way to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Harry, grinning from ear to ear. Fred clapped me on the back, before returning to his seat. I didn't talk to Harry, because he was talking to Percy, and Percy's a pompous brat and no fun to talk to. Instead I started shoveling my mouth with food. There was so much food. If Hogwarts was a place where food magically appeared, then I wanted to stay here forever.

Our dorm mates were Seamus, Neville, and Dean. They seemed like decent guys.

"I hope you guys don't snore." said Seamus. I hadn't thought about that. But it didn't really matter, I was used to it. Ginny snores like a freight train.

Neville had a toad. I had Scabbers, and Harry had an owl, but Dean and Seamus didn't have any pets. "How do we send letters if we don't have an owl?" asked Dean. He was a Muggleborn.

I shrugged. "I use our family owl."

"You can borrow a school owl." explained Neville.

"Do you have brooms?" I asked.

Seamus nodded excitedly. "Yeah, but my Mam wouldn't let me bring it."

Neville just laughed. "No way." I could see why. He was the clumsiest person I'd ever met.

Meanwhile, Dean was looking at us like we were crazy. "Brooms? Is there a sweeping club?"

Seamus and I grinned at each other. "Quidditch!" I exclaimed. "Best sport ever."

"Absolutely. But first years can't play." added Seamus.

"Right…" said Dean. He didn't sound convinced.

"Just wait until the first match." replied Seamus.

"I've only seen one quidditch match." I admitted.

"Just one?!" cried Seamus. "Why?"

"It's expensive." I answered sheepishly. "But I saw the Cannons beat the Wanderers when I was five, and I've been a Cannons fan ever since."

"The Cannons are the worst team in the league." Seamus told Dean.

"That was the last time they won a game." I agreed. "Although they have tied a few."

"I like football best." announced Dean.

Seamus had started to question him about football when pudding arrived, and I checked out of the conversation.

* * *

It wasn't until much later that we finally got to our dorm room. I looked around. It was really big, with five four poster beds. And I didn't mind that we had to climb so many stairs, because I was used to it. Hogwarts was sort of like the Burrow. Big, and not terribly organized, with everyone all crowded in together. I could get used to it here, I decided. I remembered that I had promised to write Mum, but I figured I would just do it in the morning. This bed was way comfier than my other one…


	3. Chapter 3

"Ron, wake up."

"Urhhhuhhhhhh?" I rolled over sleepily.

"You missed breakfast. We have class now."

I opened my eyes. "Breakfast?"

Harry was peering down at me. "I brought you a piece of toast." he said, handing it me. "But we have transfiguration in 15 minutes, and I don't know where the classroom is."

"Okay." I replied, processing this information. "Oh no!" I realized, and I leapt out of bed. "We're late!"

"That's… never mind." Harry turned around so I could dress, and I rummaged through my trunk trying to find my robes, shoveling the toast into my mouth at the same time.

"Doesn't it say where the classroom is on the timetable?" I mumbled through my mouthful of toast. I swallowed and repeated myself.

"Yeah, it says its on the first floor in west wing. Which way's west?"

I tried to orient myself, but it had been after sunset when we had arrived at the castle. "Er, dunno. Anyway, we'll just go down to the first floor and try to find it. Where are the other guys?"

"They went straight there from breakfast." explained Harry.

"Right. Well, I'm ready, so let's go."

We tore down the stairs and through the common room. We didn't come across anyone, which was both a blessing and a curse, because we could have asked for directions, but probably would have gotten in trouble for running in the corridors. We made it to the first floor without too much confusion, but from there we were lost.

"We should have asked the Fat Lady." I realized.

"Let's go outside and try to figure out which way is west." suggested Harry.

"Good idea." We shoved open the heavy front doors. "Okay, it's that way." I announced.

"Where is everyone?" wondered Harry, as we walked along the passage leading to the west wing.

"In class, probably." I replied. "Sorry for making you late."

"Don't worry about it. It's the first day. We should be fine. Do you think we're close?"

"Um, this looks like Classroom 129, and we need 103, so no, not really. Wait, there's 105!"

We burst into the Transfiguration class a moment later. Professor McGonagall had just opened her mouth to begin, but she closed it and waited for us to take our seats.

* * *

This continued all week. Hogwarts was difficult to navigate, and I had trouble waking up on time for class.

"I mean, how do they expect us to be up until one in the morning studying astronomy, and then wake up in time for Charms at nine?" I complained one day at breakfast. "Does it make any sense to you?" I asked Harry.

The annoying girl overheard this. Apparently, her name was Hermione, but who could remember how to say that? "You need to make yourself a schedule and stick to it." she said bossily.

"I wasn't asking for advice." I retorted.

She looked hurt by this. Well, she should mind her own business.

"Hagrid wants to have tea later." interrupted Harry.

"Okay. Wait, where?"

"He has his own cabin." explained Harry. "You've seen it." He attached his reply to his owl's leg and he flew off.

"Oh, right. Well, we'd better get to class."

* * *

I'm not even going to talk about how class went. I'm pretty sure Professor Snape hates Harry.

Anyway, we went down to Hagrid's at 3 o'clock. "Make yourselves at home." he said cheerfully, as Harry introduced me.

"You'd better behave better than those brothers of yours." began Hagrid, as we tried to figure out how to eat his rock cakes. "No telling how many times I've had to save them from trouble."

"Yeah, Fred and George are always trying something." I agreed.

"I wasn't just talking about them. Percy's always walking around with a book under his nose, not paying attention to anything. One time he almost walked right into the lake!"

It turned out Hagrid knew all of my brothers, and it was hilarious hearing his memories of them. Then he wanted to know about lessons.

"I like Herbology the best so far." I told him. Harry said that he wasn't sure yet. He told Hagrid all about Professor Snape while I played with Fang. Hagrid didn't seem like he wanted to talk about Snape though, and he sent us back to the castle soon after.

* * *

We had the rest of the day off, so I decided to write Ginny. Mostly because I didn't want to start my homework yet.

 _Ginny,_

 _I got your list of questions about Hogwarts. Here's the answers._

 _1\. Yes, I'm friends with Harry Potter._

 _2\. Herbology_

 _3\. There is so much homework I don't know if I'll survive the term. We have to write footlong essays for every class._

 _4\. Not really, to be honest, but I haven't been gone that long. It'll be cool when you're here next year, but I can't say that I miss you that much right now. Sorry._

 _5\. I guess so? I don't really spend a lot of time looking at the scenery. You'll have to decide for yourself when you get here whether it's pretty or not. The castle is not that pretty. It's just old, and rock._

 _6\. No. I saw him at the start of term feast though. He's kind of weird._

 _7\. No, I don't think anyone I know has a younger sister, but I guess I could ask._

 _8\. I don't know when I'll be home. Christmas, maybe. We don't get vacations._

 _Ron_

 _P.S. Please can you send my Chudley Cannons poster? But be careful with it!_


	4. Chapter 4

I was very excited about flying lessons. Not that I needed them, I already knew how to get off the ground and land, and I sort of doubted that they would teach us much else. But it was a break from classes and homework, and I thought it would be fun to see Harry's first time on a broomstick. Maybe I could give him a few tips.

On Thursday we went down to the Quidditch pitch. The only bad thing was that the Slytherins had lessons with us. But I tried to ignore them as we all lined up by our brooms.

Madam Hooch was instructing. "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say up!" she explained.

"Up." I said calmly. To my surprise, by broom didn't move. And beside me, Harry's broom flew right into his hand! I tried again.

"Up." I said more firmly. My broom rolled over on the ground. Well, it couldn't be me, it must be these stupid school brooms. I tried one more time.

"UP!" I said exasperatedly. My broom rose about halfway to my hand, and I reached down and grabbed it, annoyed. At least Madam Hooch told me my grip was good.

When it was time to fly, Neville took off before he was supposed to, soared about thirty feet and fell off the broom. I wasn't sure why anyone thought it was a good idea to let him get on one in the first place. The other day he had dropped a platter of apples at breakfast. One landed right in his cereal and splashed milk all over his face, and another rolled the entire length of the table before falling to the floor, where Percy stepped on it and faceplanted. So Neville was a good guy in my books, but he was way too clumsy to have been allowed near a broomstick.

While Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing, Malfoy picked up Neville's Remembrall and flew off with it. Before anyone else could do anything, Harry had shot off after him.

I watched in amazement. Harry was a good flyer! He was a great flyer! I let out a cheer. The girls were all screaming, but I don't know why, because there was no way Harry was going to fall off. I mean, he was a natural!

I watched as Malfoy threw the Remembrall as high as he could into the air, and Harry dived down after it. This was just as good as when I had seen the Chudley Cannons! He caught it less than a foot from the ground. I was about to yell with excitement when Professor McGonagall came racing out of the castle and I turned cold. This was not good. Harry was going to get in so much trouble. He might even get expelled! I turned to look at him. He had gotten to his feet, but he was shaking.

Professor McGonagall arrived quickly and took Harry away with her. I wondered if we would ever see him again. I was ready to punch Malfoy right in his stupid face, but he had his bodyguards with him, so there was no way to get close enough. Instead I huddled with the other Gryffindors.

"What's she going to do to him?" asked Dean.

"Probably expel him." said one of the girls. I think it was Lavender. "He doesn't deserve it, but if she was just going to take points or give him detention she could have done that right here."

"Maybe she's just going to lecture him." suggested another girl.

"She could have yelled at him in front of us too." replied Lavender. "I know some teachers probably wouldn't do that, but something tells me that Professor McGonagall isn't one of them."

"Maybe she went to find Madam Hooch?" said the second girl. "Madam Hooch shouldn't have left us alone."

"The last time a first year got caught flying a broom was in 1962." said the annoying girl. "He got a week of detentions and his broom taken away. He had smuggled it from home." she explained.

"Well maybe they'll just do that then." said Seamus, but she wasn't finished her history lecture.

"The last time a first year made the Quidditch team was in 1875. And first years were banned from having brooms in the year 1931."

I cut her off. "Madam Hooch is coming back."

After we had explained to Madam Hooch what had happened to Harry, she decided to cancel flying lessons for the rest of the day. We tried to tell her that Malfoy needed to get in trouble too, but she said she didn't see anything, so there was nothing she could do.

* * *

We were having dinner when Harry returned.

"Are you expelled?" I asked quickly.

"No, I'm not expelled." said Harry as he sat down. He leaned in close to me and whispered "McGonagall put me on the Quidditch team. I'm seeker."

"You're joking!" I exclaimed. Harry shushed me. I listened in amazement as he explained it to me. According to what Hermione had said earlier, he was the youngest player in at least a hundred years!

I was kind of annoyed that none of the rest of us had even gotten to show how good we might be, but I was happy for Harry. He said I couldn't tell anyone else though.

We were nearing the end of dinner and I was still in a state of shock when Malfoy arrived. I was still trying to ignore him, so I turned around and helped myself to pudding while he talked to Harry. But when I realized he was challenging Harry to a duel, I had to step in. "I'm his second." I announced. "Who's yours?" Harry looked confused. Malfoy said Crabbe would be his second and told us to meet him in the trophy room at midnight. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but I needed to get revenge on Malfoy, and at least this would be one and one between Harry and Malfoy, so Thug #1 and Thug #2 and their giant fists would have to stay out of it.

Hermione didn't think it was a good idea either. She came over and tried to give us a lecture, but I told her to go away. If she didn't want us to duel Malfoy, then we were definitely doing it.

* * *

Author's Note: I have decided to put this story on permanent hiatus in order to work on more inspiring projects. If there is enough interest I may continue it.


End file.
